What If? No 2
by Kamahontas
Summary: Inspired by a question by Sherrie' posted at "/Paris/Louvre/2699/MainFrames.html". And just different option of the ending of the movie.


A one-shot inspired by the "what if" question at .com/anya_dimitri_s/, posted by Sherrie'.

"What if Dimitri had gone into Anastasia's room at Sophie's before Marie did?"

She was never this disappointed, and what's more hurt. How could she ever fall in live with this liar? He used her, and the fact that she trusted him. Dimitri couldn't know that, but she loved him. She loved his with all her heart, and that's why she was so hurt now. Right now she was also angry. Not only with Dimitri for what he had done, but also with herself for believing him. She put her belongings into valise. As she put there the dress she wore this afternoon, the girl found the rose, that Sophie bought near the Chanel shop. Anya threw the flower into the trash, next to the bed. And then she heard a knocking to the door.

"Go away, Dimitri!" She yelled.

"How did you know it was me?" The familiar voice asked calmly. "Well, never mind, right now... I'm here to apologize."

"What?!? You dare to come here, and just say you wanna apologize?!? And you think I will listen to you, and maybe more, maybe you think that I'm naive and I will believe you? Get out of here!"

"You're not naive, Anya. And I understand you might want me to leave, and never go back, nor look for you, but I know I have to try…" He closed the door, and rested his back against it. "You can ask your grandmother if I'm telling the truth. She's downstairs with Sophie."

"My grandmother?!?"

"You see, when in the afternoon you were asked how you escaped from the palace during the siege, you said something a boy who worked there, and opened a wall, so you could escape…"

"Maybe, but I don't care of what I said or remembered, so leave me alone now!" She was still mad.

"Not until you listen." He said with the voice not letting her negate. "You said about a boy, who opened the wall. You wasn't wrong! You really are Anastasia!"

"How you can know that?" He asked angrily.

"Because it was me who opened this damn wall!"

"What?!?" She gasped.

"Yes, Anya, I was this kitchen boy, who showed you the way on the back of the place."

"Why you didn't say that before?!?"

"I tried, but you didn't allow me to!"

"And why you never said you're taking me to Paris only to get the money?!?!?" Now she had tears in her eyes.

"Because I was too greedy. Because I was a fool, who thought only fortune can give happiness. Now I know I was wrong, cause only home, love and family are important. Just like you told me so many times. When I went to talk to the Empress tonight, I didn't want the reward anymore, all I cared of was you to have your family back."

"Why?"

"Because… Oh, never mind. I just wanted you to know the truth. Now I can leave. Farewell, Your Highness." He said with a bow, and left the room.

"Dimitri, wait!" She cried, as she ran after him.

"Did you call me, Anastasia?" He asked, as he turned round on the stairs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, for not listening to you before. That I slapped you and escaped."

Dimitri couldn't say a word, he was in deep shock.

"Please, talk to me!" She said with shaking voice. She didn't pay any more attention to her acts, and clenched his tail-coat. "Say something at last, you bastard!"

"Anya…" His voice stopped in his throat, so without any word he led her back to the room, they ran from, and closed the door behind them, and locked it tight. Now, he forced the girl to sit on the bed. "It's alright now. Nobody can hear us."

"Why you don't want the money, why you almost gave up your life for me?"

"For the same reason I was so happy to be close to you, to spent at least few seconds only in your company, and nearly kissed you on the deck of Tasha." He put his hand upon her wet cheek. "Anya… I tried to tell you this before…"

"But was it me again, who didn't let you?"

"Well, on the ship it was your crazy mutt." He slowly was himself again. "But when I was to tell you this in the Opera, I stopped, because I already knew who you really was. Yes, Anya, I love you, but… I have to leave. I don't belong here. You're the princess, and you have your family back, so please do me this favor and enjoy it. Don't look for me, nor try to remember."

She ignored his last words, and threw her arms around his neck. They were so close, he never thought her eyes might have so deep blue color. Anya was desperate to tell him how much she loved him, but she couldn't say a word so she pressed a passionate kiss on his lips. She felt so right against him, her lips were soft, that Dimitri couldn't resist. He returned the kiss. The two lasted in their caress for long, happy to hold one another. She pulled him closer to her, and they both were lying on the bed, never breaking the kiss. But they had to, when they heard knocking to the door again. Quickly he let her off of him, and stood up from the bed, so Anya could open the door. As she did, she saw an old woman. The one she saw at the ballet only few hours ago.

"Oh." Gasped the girl. "I… thought…"

"I know very well, what you thought." The Empress answered with cold voice.

"So… I will let you talk in private." Said Dimitri. "Your Highness." He bowed in front of Marie and left Anya alone with the Empress.

"Who exactly are you?" As soon as Dimitri was gone, the old lady began her questions.

"I hoped you could tell me…"

"You're very good actress. The best yet, in fact, but I've had enough."

(The talking follows as in the movie, till the end of the song from the music box.)

"Oh Anastasia! My Anastasia!" Marie was touched, as she held her granddaughter.

"Grandmamma! At last I've found you." Anya was happy as she never been before.

"I thought I lost you. I was afraid you died!"

"No, I was found wounded, and wandering around near the train station. Then, I was taken to an orphanage near the city. I couldn't remember anything. All I had was this locket, so I knew I had to go to Paris if I want to find my family."

"And you did. But how comes the con-man brought you to me?"

"Oh, it's a very long story. But I just had to see him to get visa, and instead of getting the documents I went for a voyage with Dimitri and his friend Vladimir."

"Dimitri is pretty well known. He's very skilled con-man."

"He is. He tricked me, but we explained everything. Grandmamma, we've fallen for each other… Now when I know who I am…"

"I understand. Then, I have to talk to him once again…"

"But, can we wait with this? Now I'd like to spent some time with you… You have no idea how much I missed you." The girl held the Empress.

"It's a good idea, my dear." Smiled Marie. "And I think we should tell Sophie that we've found each other."

The two women slowly went down to join Sophie in her living room. Anya hoped to see Dimitri, but he wasn't there. As she entered the rooms the girl was smiling, but now she frowned.

"What happened?" Asked Sophie.

"Where's Dimitri?"

"Oh, he said he has something to do, and he should be back soon."

"So, he will be back here?" Anya asked with hope.

"At least he said so."

The young princess sighed with relief.

"Sophie, if you were to meet any girls pretending to be Anastasia, you can sent them off, as soon as they will come here. I already found my granddaughter." Marie was happy to announce this.

Sophie smiled happily.

"I know, Dimitri already told me everything."

"Everything?" Asked Anya.

"Yes. And I guess that's why he went off…"

Sophie knew very well what Dimitri was planning, but she kept the secret, until he was back an hour later.

"Honestly, Anya, you thought I left forever." He laughed as he took the girl into his arms.

"Well, yeah, for a while…"

"Your Majesty," now he was in front of the Empress. "I know that I have nothing, and I was only a kitchen boy, but I love your granddaughter more than life itself, and I… I'd like to ask for her to be my wife…"

The three women looked at Dimitri astonished. Did he really ask this?

"I see you really love her." Smiled Marie. "Very well then."

Now the man knelt in front of Anastasia.

"Anya, I know that I've done too many bad things to you, but only an hour ago, you told me you've forgiven me…"

"Of course I did, Dimitri! Cause now I know you didn't use me. You didn't want this money."

"I'm glad you believe me. So, will you marry me?"

She Joined him on the floor. The two were already alone in the room. Marie left with Sophie to the garden.

"Of course I will! Whenever you want."


End file.
